Traditional systems with a “last channel” or “back” option enable users to alternate between a current channel and one or more previously tuned channels. However, the last channel option becomes burdensome when some of the previously tuned channels were only viewed in the process of browsing content and may not have actually been of interest to the user. In addition, these traditional systems sometimes blindly consider how long a given channel is tuned before including the channel in the last channel option. However, even in these cases, the channels included in the last channel option may still be undesirable because time by itself does not indicate an interest in content.